The End Of One Legend, The Beginning Of Another
by Spoon Luv
Summary: The ending of Breath of Fire, with dialogue! At the end, a dark secret of a former fanfiction author is finally revealed. R/R pleeze! Hope u like it!


The End Of One Legend, The Beginning of Another  
  
By Spoon Luv  
  
  
NINA: …tell the King I'll return when I'm ready.  
(Nina turns into a bird and takes off)  
BO: Why are we flying over all these places? We've been here already.  
NINA: Talk to the programmer, not me.  
(In Gramor, the Master Digger gives Mogu another lesson using the I. Claw)  
MOGU: I think I've got it now!  
MASTER: Good, make sure because if I have to show you again I'm gonna croak.  
GOBI: Is that a water-dweller joke????  
MOGU: Thank you guys so much for all you've done for me! I'll miss you!  
KARN: Same her, Mogie.  
MOGU: Don't call me that.  
ALL: Laughing *^_^*  
(Group walks through the desert)  
OX: Where the frig are we? Didn't you bring a map?  
RYU: Stop complaining. I know where we are.  
BO: Yeah, sure you do!  
BLEU: Well, hurry up! I've got 5,000 years of sleep calling my name!  
(Group finally arrives in Wisdon)  
GHOST: Well, lookie who's back!  
ANOTHER GHOST: Over, the war is?  
BLEU: Yes.  
GHOST 1: Bet they need yo' help mad times, huh?  
GHOST 2: Help them you did! Yes, mmmm!  
GHOST 1: Uh, dude, you're doing the wrong voice.  
GHOST 2: I am? Ummm…::ahem:: Bang, zoom! Baby, you're the greatest!  
GHOST 1: ::shakes head::  
BLEU: ::rolls her eyes:: get outta my way! ::goes into her palace and goes back to sleep:: If another war starts, wake me up.  
RYU: Bleu?  
BLEU: Hmmm?  
RYU: ::Smiles:: Thanks. You know, for your help.  
BLEU: No problem. ::goes to sleep::  
WISP: ::Sigh:: back on the job I guess  
CLOUD: I get called away from Jerry Springer and told that I have to watch over the sorceress for who knows how many thousand years again! What's going on?  
MYST: The war's over, man.  
CLOUD: Oh, I see! And you couldn't busy yourself to tell me THAT?  
RYU: We'll let you discuss this amongst yourselves. Later!  
NINA: (outside Wisdon) Okay, where to next?  
RYU: I guess we should get Gobi home safely.  
GOBI: Yeah, it's about time!  
KARN: Shut up, Gobi, I'm getting tired of you.  
GOBI: Oh yeah? Oh yeah??? Well let me tell you something Karn…  
RYU: ::throws his hands in the air::  
NINA: ::casts SILENCE on them. They shut up:: I KNEW there had to be a use for this spell! Let's go!  
(Group travels to the beach and goes underwater to Prima)  
(Upon entering Prima…)  
GUARD: Hey you! Stop right there!  
GOBI: I'm back, Captain!  
GUARD: Not again, Gobi! You're going to the Guild Leader! You're in big doo-doo this time!  
BO: Yo! Snap out of it! This isn't "Star Wars"!!!  
JAR JAR: Poodoo! Mesa in the wrongo place! ::walks off::  
KARN: Riiiiiight.  
(They go and talk to the Guild Leader, who gives Gobi his own stand in the shop)  
RYU: See you later, Gobi! Sorry again about that money.  
GOBI: It's okay. With this store I'll make double that amount in half the time we traveled together! *$_$*  
RYU: LOL! Peace out, Gobi!  
(Upon walking out, they hear Gobi say to a customer…)  
GOBI: An herb? That'll be 5000 GP please.  
RYU: ::shakes head::  
KARN: Alright, let's go!  
(group gets out of the water and goes to Gant)  
OX: Honey, I'm home! GROWWWR!  
MRS. OX: Well it's about time! You leave home without telling me, and go fighting monsters and goddesses and leave ME at home to take care of a screaming child that refuses to shut up! And do you know what I've had to do just to pay the bills? I've had to stand on the street and…  
OX: All right, all right, I'm sorry already!  
MRS. OX: Yeah, sure you are! Who's that girl over there with the wings? You ain't been messin around with my husband, have you?  
NINA: N-n-no ma'am.  
MRS. OX: You'd best make sure! Now come on, honey, you gotta fix something for me.  
OX: Just a second. Ryu, I owe you a lot. I mean, you rescued me, you rescued my wife, you rescued my town…  
RYU: ::Chuckles:: It was nothing. You two have a great life together y'hear?  
MRS OX: Now, Ox!  
OX: Yes dear. Goodbye Ryu!  
RYU: ::Waves:: Allright, let's get outta here!  
(Group goes to Bleak)  
KARN: Yippee! I'm home to rule over the town of thieves! ::runs off::  
NINA: He didn't even say goodbye!  
BO: Ah, don't worry. He's just excited.  
DANCING WOMAN: Hey there! Give me 2000 GP and I'll give YOU some excitement! ::winks::  
NINA: ::pushes Ryu out of Bleak:: come on, let's go!  
(group walks across the land towards Tantar. They stop by the volcano)  
NINA: Can you two go over there for a second?  
BO: Ummm…okay  
(They walk a distance away)  
NINA: …………..ahhh. ::goes over to them:: okay, all done! ^_^ Let's go!  
(Group arrives near Tantar)  
RYU: Well, Bo, I guess this is it.  
BO: That's right. But I just wanted to say good luck and…thank you for your help, my friend.  
RYU: My pleasure. You've been a great pal.  
BO: And that's been MY pleasure. I hope to see you again. ::goes into Tantar::  
RYU: ::looks at Nina:: well, I guess we should bring you home to Winlan.  
NINA: ::looks down::  
RYU: You okay?  
NINA: ::looks up and wipes tears from her eyes.:: yes I'm fine. Let's go.  
(They walk back to Winlan, and Ryu notices Nina is holding his hand.)  
(In Winlan)  
KING: Nina, you're back! Oh, I'm so happy! Now we're at peace and…HOCCH! HEEERRRK!! MY HEART!!!  
SOLDIER BEHIND HIM: Clear! ::ZZZAP::  
KING: ::Jumps:: oh, thank you, Horatio.   
RYU: Well, I guess I'll let you get back to your royal duties, I suppose.  
NINA: Wait. Come here, Ryu. ::kisses Ryu gently and whispers:: I love you.  
RYU: I love you, too, Nina.  
NINA: Will I ever see you again?  
RYU: Sure! There's like 4 or 5 Breath of Fire games!  
NINA: *^_^*  
RYU: Peace!  
NINA: Bye Ryu! ::Waves::  
(Ryu walks towards Drogen)  
(In Drogen)  
OLD WOMAN: Come on, come on! We must rebuild the town in time for the 5th annual lemon campaign! We're gonna have the "Dunk Twoie" game for Magus's sake! Work, work! ::looks up:: Ryu? Has Ryu returned??  
EVERYONE: Ryu? Ryu???  
RYU: ::Walking when a vision of his sister appears in the sky:: ::rubs his eyes:: I knew I shouldn't have smoked that stuff before heading home. Now I'm hallucinating. ::walks on::  
  
CREDITS  
  
Starring:  
*Ryu*  
*Nina*  
*Bo*  
RYU: ::slaps Karn:: hey, wake up, they're showing the credits!  
*Karn*  
*Gobi*  
GOBI: ::too busy counting the money he made from the role to notice::  
*Ox*  
*Bleu*  
*Mogu*  
ALSO STARRING  
*Alan*  
*Cerl*  
GIRL: Mommy, is that you?  
CERL: ::puts her arm around Alan:: Yep, that's us, sweetie!  
*Tantar Chief*  
*Tuntar Chief*  
*Mrs. Ox*  
*Guild Leader*  
*The Dragon Lord*  
*The General*  
GENERAL: Yeah, don't you forget it!  
*Morte and Mortea*  
*The Wizard*  
*Pog*  
*The Sand Worm*  
*Mothro*  
*Mote*  
*Zog*  
ZOG: That's me! That's meeeee! Look, Jade!  
JADE: I'm not speaking to you.  
*Sara*  
SARA: Yeah, that be me, yo!  
*Goda*  
*Jade*  
*Tyr*  
And so many monsters.  
  
MUSIC COMPOSED AND CONDUCTED BY:  
John Williams and the London Symphony Orchestra  
  
SPECIAL EFFECTS DONE BY:  
Industrial Light and Magic  
  
PRODUCED BY:  
Nintendo Of America Inc. and Capcom  
  
DIRECTED BY:  
The Great 2ie  
  
(Everyone in the theater claps)  
SPOON LUV: ::Goes up on the platform:: I want to thank you all for coming to the premiere of this movie. I hope you all really enjoyed it. I also want to thank the cast of Breath of Fire for coming.  
MOTHRO: Our pleasure! ::the cast of BoF claps::  
SPOON LUV: This movie was a pleasure to direct. I enjoyed working with all of you, and…  
GEORGE LUCAS: Hey wait just a second! It says that Twoie directed this, not you!  
SPIELBERG: Sit down, George.  
GEORGE: Yes, my master. ::sits down::  
BO: He's right, though.. You just said that YOU directed this, but the credits state otherwise. What's going on?  
SPOON: ::sigh:: my friends, you have cut me to the quick. I can hide no more. I am, in fact, the one you call Twoie.  
::Everyone gasps::  
JOHN STEWART: Is this…true?  
2IE: Yes, I'm afraid so.  
OLIVER JLOP: But that's impossible! Spoon Luv wrote a lemon on Fanfiction.net! You hate lemons!  
2IE: Ah yes… tired of the negative attention I received for my strict anti-lemon campaign, I decided to no longer use "Twoie" as my alias. I switched over to "Spoon Luv" and continued on.  
SCOTT SHANNON: But, the lemon…?  
2IE: I also decided on that same day to drop my campaign, as it was a direct infringement on the 1st Amendment, which I as a dedicated American cannot do. And then I decided to write one, just to see if I could. And I found out that they're fun!  
EVERYONE: Rabble, rabble, rabble, rabble!  
NINA: We can't accept this. You lied to all of us.  
2IE: I know. And I'm sorry. But I needed to hide while the harshness of my comments towards the lemons of others faded. I had no idea I'd be writing them myself. I hope you can all forgive me.  
CROWD: Murmur, murmur..  
2IE: Any requests for my next lemon?  
CROWD: Erupts  
MARIO AND PEACH: Here!  
LINK AND DIN: Over here!  
TIDUS AND YUNA: No, over here!  
ALAN AND CERL: This way!  
RYU AND NINA: No, this way!  
2IE: 0_o okay, one at a time! I'll continue to use the name Spoon Luv, cos I've forgotten my Twoie password, but just now you know who you're talking to.  
CROWD: :::claps::  
2IE: And now for our second feature for today! The Legend of Zelda: A Holodrum Odyssey! Enjoy!  
CROWD: Yaaaaay!  
  
The End!  
  
This story written by Spoonie Luv from Up Above  
(a.k.a. The Fanfic Writer Formerly Known as Twoie)  
Please review and/or email me at: Spoonieluv2187@hotmail.com with comments or just to chat. ^_~ 


End file.
